


Une soirée inattendue

by Cybelia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybelia/pseuds/Cybelia
Summary: Suite au retour de Harry Langford à Hawaii et son implication dans un double meurtre, Steve va se rendre compte qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange entre le britannique et Danny. Lorsqu'il va enfin avoir des réponses à ses interrogations, la soirée va prendre une tournure très inattendue.
Relationships: Harry Langford/Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Une soirée inattendue

Steve venait de passer prendre Danny chez lui et ils se dirigeaient vers leurs bureaux lorsqu’un appel du HPD leur demanda de rejoindre la plage de Kapiolani Park où un double homicide avait eu lieu. Lorsqu’ils descendirent de voiture, ils furent accueillis par un bleu qui les conduisit jusqu’à la première victime, une femme asiatique d’une trentaine d’années. Non loin gisait un homme à la peau aussi noire que l’ébène. Les deux semblaient avoir été tués par balle et un revolver était toujours posé sur le sol près de la main ouverte de l’inconnu.  
— Que s’est-il passé ? demanda Steve à la cantonade.  
— Je crois que j’en ai une petite idée, répondit Danny d’un ton amusé.  
Son coéquipier leva les yeux des deux cadavres et suivit son regard en direction d’une ambulance garée non loin à l’arrière de laquelle était assis un homme au visage très familier en train de se faire soigner l’épaule. Celui-ci leur adressa un sourire et un hochement de tête tandis qu’ils approchaient rapidement.  
— Messieurs.  
— Harry, qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ? l’interrogea Steve, perplexe. C’est toi qui as descendu ces deux personnes ? ajouta-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à sa première question.  
L’agent du MI6 jeta un bref coup d’œil à l’infirmier, leur faisant ainsi comprendre qu’il ne pouvait pas parler devant un civil. Lorsque le soignant eut terminé son bandage, il le remercia et renfila sa chemise trouée et tâchée de sang en haut de l’épaule.  
— C’est grave ? lui demanda Danny, l’air réellement inquiet.  
— Non, juste une égratignure.  
Il termina de boutonner le vêtement, se leva et suivit ses amis jusqu’à la scène de crime.  
— Elle, c’est Mang Li, une voleuse de renommée internationale à laquelle mon gouvernement faisait parfois appel officieusement pour récupérer des documents sensibles. Seulement cette fois-ci, il semblerait qu’elle ait trouvé plus lucratif de vendre les informations plutôt que de nous les transmettre. J’ai donc été envoyé ici pour mettre la main sur la marchandise et, si possible, pour la ramener à Londres. Lui, continua-t-il en désignant l’homme, j’ignore qui il est. J’allais enfin arrêter Mang Li quand il a surgi de nulle part et lui a tiré une balle en pleine tête avant de me prendre pour cible. J’ai dû riposter.  
Steve s’agenouilla au-dessus de l’inconnu pour l’observer plus attentivement.  
— Et les infos que tu devais récupérer ? l’interrogea Danny.  
— Je les ai, répondit Harry d’un ton où perçait une pointe de soulagement. Si elle avait pu les vendre, beaucoup de mes collègues se seraient retrouvés en danger de mort.  
— Une bonne chose alors, sourit l’ancien Navy Seal en se relevant.  
Ils furent rejoints par Adam qui salua le britannique puis se tourna vers son supérieur.  
— On a trouvé la voiture de l’homme grâce aux caméras de surveillance.  
— OK, j’arrive.  
Il se tourna vers son coéquipier qui fit un vague geste de la main vers Harry.  
— Je vais prendre sa déposition et on vous rejoint après.  
Steve fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris. Il regarda les deux hommes s’éloigner de la scène de crime, n’arrivant pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le perturbait.  
— Steve, tout va bien ?  
Il reporta son attention sur Adam qui l’attendait.  
— Oui. Je te suis.

Le véhicule ne leur apporta aucune information immédiate, mais Jerry s’était déjà mis au travail de son côté pour savoir qui avait payé sa location et comment. Steve laissa Adam superviser le travail de la scientifique et repartit vers le parc, soudainement pressé de retrouver son coéquipier. Alors qu’il revenait vers la scène de crime, il vit Danny en grande discussion avec Harry, une main posée sur le bras de l’autre homme et un immense sourire aux lèvres. Steve se figea, une impression étrange le traversant. Alors qu’il commençait à se dire qu’il se faisait des idées, ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire et lui tournèrent le dos pour rejoindre la voiture du blond. C’est à cet instant précis qu’un geste de Harry lui mit la puce à l’oreille. La main du britannique se posa très brièvement dans le creux des reins de Danny. S’il avait cligné ne serait-ce qu’une seconde, Steve serait passé à côté, mais il n’avait pas rêvé et se trouvait de ce fait encore plus perplexe. D’autant plus que son coéquipier ne semblait pas gêné par ce geste très familier. Il restait très détendu et souriant. Du moins jusqu’à ce que son regard croise celui de Steve. Immédiatement, Danny perdit de sa bonne humeur et lança une phrase à Harry qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.  
— Du nouveau ? lui demanda le blond lorsque Steve les rejoignit enfin près de la Camaro.  
— Pas encore.  
Il se tourna vers l’agent du MI6, ne sachant quoi penser des faits étranges qui venaient de se dérouler sous ses yeux.  
— Tu rentres à Londres ?  
— Au départ, c’était mon plan. Mais maintenant, j’ai besoin de savoir qui a descendu Mang Li et surtout pourquoi. Donc, si vous avez besoin de mon assistance pour cette enquête ou si vous apprenez quoi que ce soit d’intéressant, faites-moi signe. Je suis descendu au Waikiki Hotel.  
— Nous le ferons, répondit Steve tout en espérant pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passait avant de faire appel à leur ami.  
— Tu veux qu’on te raccompagne ? proposa Danny d’un ton neutre.  
— Non, merci. Je dois appeler mes supérieurs pour les informer de cet… incident. Et j’ai envie de marcher un peu.  
Harry s’éloigna et Steve se tourna vers son partenaire dans l’intention de l’interroger, mais celui-ci fit rapidement le tour de la voiture et y grimpa sans un mot. Rangeant ses questions dans un recoin de son esprit, Steve prit le volant. Ils avaient une enquête à mener, mais il comptait bien avoir des réponses rapidement.

***

Au final, l’affaire fut bouclée assez vite. Grâce à la voiture de location, Jerry trouva l’identité du tueur à gages qui avait accepté le contrat sur Mang Li. Son commanditaire n’était autre que l’un de ses clients qui avait décidé qu’il valait mieux voler la voleuse plutôt que de payer le prix qu’elle demandait pour les informations originellement destinées au MI6. L’homme, qui vivait à Berlin, avait été arrêté par Interpol grâce aux informations fournies par le 5-0, ce qui terminait de conclure l’enquête.  
Pendant les quelques jours qu’elle avait duré, Steve avait essayé d’interroger Danny au sujet de Harry, mais à chaque fois qu’il abordait le sujet, son ami se fermait comme une huître. Il se demandait encore comment faire pour obtenir les réponses à ses questions lorsqu’il reçut un SMS en provenance du britannique.  
« Je dois te parler de quelque chose. Rejoins-moi chambre 154 à 20 heures. Seul. »  
Steve était surpris, mais c’était peut-être enfin l’occasion pour lui de comprendre ce qui se passait entre les deux hommes.

À l’heure dite, Steve toqua à la porte de la chambre 154 du Waikiki Hotel. Il entendit des bruits de pas feutrés approcher, puis le battant s’ouvrit et il se figea, abasourdi par la vision qui s’offrait à lui. Ce n’était pas Harry qui se tenait devant lui, mais Danny. Un Danny aux cheveux ébouriffés, à la chemise déboutonnée sur son torse musclé et aux pieds nus sur l’épaisse moquette beige de la chambre. Un Danny aux joues rouges, aux lèvres gonflées et aux yeux écarquillés par un mélange de surprise et d’embarras.  
— Ce n’est pas le room-service, souffla le blond en s’écartant alors que Steve faisait irruption dans la pièce.  
— Qu’est-ce…  
Steve s’interrompit en voyant Harry les rejoindre. Le britannique était encore moins vêtu, ne portant en tout et pour tout qu’un jean déboutonné qui laissait voir une bonne partie de son boxer et laissait peu de place à l’imagination concernant son érection imposante.  
— Content de voir que tu as eu mon message, sourit l’espion.  
Après avoir refermé la porte, Danny s’avança entre les deux hommes. Il resserra les pans de sa chemise sur son torse et croisa les bras tout en jetant un regard noir à Harry.  
— C’est toi qui l’as fait venir ? Pourquoi ?  
— Est-ce que l’un de vous peut m’expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Steve, sentant la colère enfler en lui.  
Il serra les poings en voyant Harry s’approcher de Danny en levant les mains en signe de paix.  
— Je lui ai demandé de nous rejoindre car, même si j’apprécie énormément nos petits intermèdes à chacune de mes visites, je sais que ce n’est pas réellement moi que tu veux avoir dans tes bras… et dans ton lit.  
— Harry… soupira le blond.  
Le britannique posa sa paume sur la joue de l’autre homme qui ferma brièvement les yeux.  
— Je sais.  
— Danny, c’est vrai ce qu’il vient de dire ?  
L’intéressé soupira profondément, puis se tourna vers son partenaire. Leur ami s’éloigna pour aller s’asseoir dans un fauteuil à l’autre bout de la pièce, leur laissant une relative intimité, même si Steve était conscient qu’il ne louperait pas une miette de leur conversation.  
— Danny ?  
— Oui, Steven, tout est vrai.  
— Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit avant ?  
— Parce qu’après cette nuit qu’on a passé ensemble au séminaire, tu m’as très clairement fait comprendre que ça n’arriverait plus jamais.  
— Je croyais que ça te convenait.  
— Moi aussi.  
— Alors qu’est-ce qui a changé ?  
Danny jeta un bref regard au troisième homme qui les dévorait des yeux.  
— Il y a deux ans, quand je suis rentré quelques jours chez mes parents, je suis tombé sur Harry à l’aéroport. Nos deux vols ont été retardés à cause du mauvais temps et on s’est retrouvés à devoir passer la nuit à l’hôtel. L’endroit étant bondé, compte tenu du fait qu’on se connaissait déjà, on nous a proposé de partager la même chambre. On a passé une partie de la soirée au bar, à boire et… je lui ai raconté ce qui s’était passé entre toi et moi. J’avoue que le reste de la nuit est toujours un peu flou, la faute à tout ce que nous avons ingurgité, mais c’était la première fois que lui et moi…  
Steve avait le plus grand mal à contenir ce qu’il identifiait maintenant comme de la jalousie pure et simple.  
— On n’avait pas prévu de remettre ça, mais quand Harry est venu à Hawaii quelques mois plus tard, on n’a pas pu résister à l’envie de passer à nouveau du bon temps ensemble.  
Steve se frotta la nuque, essayant de rassembler ses pensées.  
— Ces femmes que tu fréquentais, c’était juste pour faire semblant ? demanda-t-il soudainement à l’agent du MI6.  
— Absolument pas. J’ai des goûts très étendus, ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire.  
L’ancien Seal détourna le regard, perturbé par la lueur concupiscente qu’il pouvait voir dans les yeux de leur ami. Il recula d’un pas, ne sachant quoi penser de ce qu’il venait d’entendre et de l’aveu de Danny à son sujet. Au bout d’un moment de silence pesant, il finit par se planter à nouveau devant son coéquipier, les mains sur les hanches.  
— Et Rachel ?  
— Quoi Rachel ?  
— Je pensais que vous deux, vous...  
Danny leva les yeux et les bras au ciel.  
— Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense que je vais retourner avec elle après ce qu’elle m’a fait subir ?  
— Vous êtes plutôt proches ces derniers temps, s’entêta Steve.  
— Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça.  
— Moi aussi, grogna son ami en jetant un nouveau coup d’œil à Harry.  
— J’ai aimé Rachel, c’est la mère de mes enfants et c’est pour eux que j’ai décidé de ne plus avoir de rancœur envers elle. Je veux pouvoir organiser des réunions de famille sans que ça finisse en pugilat. Le jour, dans très longtemps, où Grace aura des enfants à son tour, je veux qu’on puisse profiter d’eux ensemble, sans avoir à se batailler, car je sais que ça fera souffrir mon petit chat si ça arrive. Je suis reconnaissant à Rachel de m’avoir offert ces deux rayons de soleil qui illuminent ma vie. Et de m’avoir incité à venir m’installer ici, à Hawaii. Car, sans notre divorce et son remariage avec Stan, toi et moi ne nous serions jamais rencontrés.  
Ce furent ces derniers mots qui finirent de convaincre Steve. Il soupira profondément avant de poser la dernière question qui tournait dans son esprit.  
— Elle le sait ? Parce que la dernière fois que je vous ai vus ensemble, elle paraissait prête à tenter sa chance une nouvelle fois avec toi.  
— C’est vrai. Et le soir-même, nous en avons longuement discuté. Elle a fini par admettre que nous ne serons plus jamais un couple et m’a promis de ne plus essayer de s’immiscer dans ma vie privée.  
Danny s’approcha de son coéquipier et posa une main sur son avant-bras.  
— Même si les apparences sont contre moi, tu es le seul qui comptes vraiment. Désolé, Harry, ajouta-t-il à l’attention de leur ami, toujours installé dans son fauteuil.  
Celui-ci se leva et les rejoignit de sa démarche féline.  
— Dès notre première nuit, je savais dans quoi je m’engageais. Je t’avoue que tu vas me manquer, Danny.  
Il s’approcha pour effleurer les lèvres du blond et Steve sentit son sang bouillir. Non par jalousie, mais sous l’effet d’un désir violent. Alors que Harry s’écartait d’eux, ayant visiblement l’intention de les laisser seuls, l’ancien Seal lui attrapa le poignet, puis échangea un regard avec son coéquipier. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, l’air surpris, puis hocha légèrement la tête en signe d’approbation. Harry les dévisageait tour à tour, n’ayant pas l’air de comprendre leur échange muet.  
— Tu n’as pas à partir, souffla Steve en l’attirant à lui.  
— Tu es sûr ? demanda le britannique, ne s’adressant à aucun des deux en particulier.  
Pour toute réponse, Steve l’embrassa doucement avant de se tourner vers Danny. Ce baiser fut plus long et intense, leurs souffles se mêlant et leurs langues de retrouvant pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Malgré les brumes du désir qui commençaient à l’envelopper, Steve sentit les mains de Harry se poser sur ses épaules, puis glisser sur son torse pour venir déboutonner sa chemise. Il s’écarta très légèrement de Danny, sans rompre leur baiser, pour donner un meilleur accès à leur ami. Celui-ci tira sur le tissu et se mit à embrasser et lécher la peau qu’il dévoilait peu à peu. Il descendait lentement et finit par atteindre le haut du tatouage qui ornait les reins de l’autre homme. Steve frissonna en sentant les mains de Danny s’attaquer à son pantalon sans quitter ses lèvres. Il gémit au moment où les doigts de son coéquipier effleurèrent son sexe déjà bien gonflé.  
Quand le manque d’air les obligea à rompre enfin leur baiser, Steve sentit Harry se relever derrière lui et se coller contre son dos, son érection contre ses fesses.  
— Et si nous allions sur le lit ? proposa le britannique à son oreille.  
Danny leur adressa un immense sourire, puis ôta sa propre chemise avant de s’étendre sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête. Les deux autres hommes restèrent quelques instants à le contempler, Harry caressant le torse puissant de Steve et titillant parfois ses tétons durcis.  
— La vue n’est pas mal du tout, souffla le blond en se léchant les lèvres.  
Steve ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque la main de Harry se posa franchement sur son membre et commença à le malaxer avec fermeté.  
— J’ai un fantasme depuis que je vous connais, messieurs. Et je crois que ce soir, il va enfin se réaliser, sourit-il d’un air de prédateur.  
Danny se redressa sur ses coudes, l’air intrigué.  
— Tu ne m’en as jamais parlé.  
— Parce que je ne pensais pas avoir une seule chance de le réaliser.  
— Quel est-il ? demanda Steve tandis que le souffle de Harry lui chatouillait le creux du cou.  
— Danny sur le dos avec toi dans son intimité et moi dans sa bouche.  
Le désir enflamma un peu plus les veines de Steve et il vit la même lueur d’envie dans le regard clair de son partenaire. Maintenant qu’il avait l’image en tête, il avait hâte de concrétiser le rêve du britannique.  
— Qu’est-ce que vous attendez pour me rejoindre ? leur lança soudainement Danny d’un ton rauque.  
Ses joues étaient rouges et il respirait un peu trop vite. Harry relâcha Steve qui termina de se déshabiller. Les deux autres firent de même, envoyant voler leurs vêtements restants à travers la pièce. Ensuite, l’ancien Seal vint s’agenouiller au bout du lit, entre les jambes écartées de son coéquipier. Harry les rejoignit avec un tube de lubrifiant et des préservatifs. Steve se pencha sur Danny pour capturer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux. Leur ami en profita pour caresser son dos et sa chute de reins, s’attardant sur ses fesses musclées. Steve délaissa la bouche de Danny pour descendre lentement le long de son corps, dévorant sa peau pâle, les doigts jouant avec les poils blonds qui parsemaient son torse. Il titilla et suçota les tétons tour à tour tandis que sa main glissait plus bas, allant s’emparer de l’érection déjà humide.  
Quand il se redressa un peu pour s’installer plus confortablement entre les cuisses de Danny, Steve vit que celui-ci n’avait pas perdu de temps. Il enserrait la verge de Harry d’une main tandis que de l’autre, il jouait avec ses bourses. Le britannique avait les yeux clos et se tenait au bois de lit, les doigts crispés. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsque la bouche de Danny se referma sur lui, l’engloutissant à moitié. Steve resta quelques secondes à les contempler, puis décida de faire subir le même sort à son coéquipier. Il commença par donner de légers coups de langue sur le gland du blond, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Puis, il referma ses lèvres sur la longueur, descendant jusqu’à le prendre entièrement dans la moiteur de sa cavité buccale.  
— Oh putain, Steve ! s’exclama Danny d’une voix éraillée.  
L’intéressé jeta un coup d’œil vers le haut. Le blond avait les mains serrées sur les draps et les yeux clos tandis que Harry, au contraire, observait avec attention ce qu’il faisait.  
— On peut partager, si tu veux, proposa Steve.  
— Avec joie, sourit le britannique.  
Il s’allongea sur le côté de façon à ce que son visage se retrouve au niveau de l’aine de Danny, puis glissa sa bouche sur l’érection dont l’ancien Seal serrait toujours la base. Un long gémissement leur parvint lorsque les deux hommes entourèrent simultanément de leurs langues la verge de leur amant. Danny se crispa sous eux et son bassin commença à remuer en demandant encore plus. Steve pouvait sentir qu’il ne faudrait pas bien longtemps au blond pour rendre les armes. Il échangea un regard avec Harry qui hocha la tête et ils continuèrent de tourmenter l’autre homme, l’un suçotant son gland alors que l’autre léchait ses bourses et sa longueur.  
— Les gars ! Arrêtez, je vais… Oh mon dieu !  
Danny se cambra brutalement, déversant sa semence en partie dans la bouche de chacun de ses compagnons. Ils prirent soin de l’accompagner jusqu’à la fin et de le nettoyer de leurs langues avant d’échanger un baiser langoureux.  
— Vous m’avez tué ! gémit soudainement le blond.  
— Et nous avons à peine commencé, sourit Steve en se redressant pour l’embrasser, lui faisant goûter sa propre saveur sur ses lèvres.  
L’ancien Seal sursauta en sentant la bouche de Harry engloutir son érection douloureuse. Ses hanches se mirent à bouger d’elles-mêmes, mais il s’écarta rapidement, ayant d’autres idées en tête.  
— Très savoureux, commenta le britannique en se redressant à son tour.  
— Harry, est-ce que tu m’en voudrais si je modifie un peu ton fantasme ? demanda Steve alors qu’une vision très précise de ce qu’il voulait pour la suite le traversait.  
— Tant que nous y participons tous les trois, ça me va.  
— Danno ?  
— Pareil.  
Steve donna ses indications et ils furent très vite installés pour passer à la deuxième partie de l’action. Assis entre les oreillers et adossé à la tête de lit, Harry glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Danny, les ébouriffants un peu plus, puis l’accompagna tandis qu’il descendait engloutir son érection imposante. Derrière ses cuisses écartées, Steve posa ses mains sur le dos du blond, les faisant naviguer jusqu’à ses reins, puis entre ses fesses. Il fit couler un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts avant de les insinuer entre les globes charnus. Danny frissonna lorsque la première phalange entra en lui presque sans résistance. Malgré le désir qui lui donnait l’impression que tout son corps était en feu, Steve se força à le préparer consciencieusement. Lorsqu’il sentit que Danny était détendu, il ajouta un second doigt, les enfonçant le plus loin qu’il le pouvait. Le blond creusa les reins, lui offrant une vision totalement indécente qu’il ne pourrait pas oublier de sitôt. Alors qu’il prenait son temps pour écarter les chairs, Danny abandonna soudainement la hampe de Harry pour se tourner vers lui.  
— Eh, Super Seal, je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais je ne suis pas en sucre. Si tu ne te grouilles pas à me prendre, je demande à notre pseudo James Bond de le faire à ta place et je suis sûr qu’il en sera ravi.  
— Je le confirme, sourit Harry.  
Même s’il savait que les autres hommes plaisantaient, Steve décida de donner à son coéquipier ce qu’il lui demandait. Il retira ses doigts, enfila un préservatif et le lubrifia avant de se positionner. Il commençait à peine à s’insérer dans l’entrée serrée de Danny que celui-ci donna un coup de reins vers l’arrière, s’empalant un peu plus sur lui. Steve lui attrapa les hanches pour le forcer à l’immobilité tandis qu’il s’enfonçait petit à petit dans cette chaleur étroite qui le rendait fou. C’était seulement la seconde fois qu’ils se retrouvaient dans cette position et la première datait de plus de trois ans, mais il n’avait pas oublié la sensation, si agréable et totalement différente de tout ce qu’il avait pu vivre avec les femmes qui avaient partagé son lit.  
Danny n’attendit pas qu’il soit entièrement enfoui en lui pour s’occuper à nouveau du troisième participant. Il cajolait l’érection de Harry avec application, alternant entre coups de langue et succion bruyante. Le britannique avait une main dans les cheveux du blond, l’autre crispée sur un oreiller. Son regard assombri par le désir était fixé sur le membre de Steve qui commença à aller et venir dans l’intimité de Danny. Au bout d’un moment, les deux hommes se penchèrent l’un vers l’autre et échangèrent un long baiser langoureux au-dessus de leur amant commun. Celui-ci accéléra le mouvement sur le membre de Harry et le britannique ne tarda pas à se laisser retomber en arrière, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Il se tendit brutalement, explosant dans la bouche de Danny, criant son prénom si fort que la moitié de l’hôtel devait l’avoir entendu.  
Steve sentit qu’il n’était pas loin d’atteindre l’orgasme lui aussi. Il attrapa les épaules de son amant et l’obligea à se redresser, puis à tourner la tête vers lui pour l’embrasser. Il goûta la saveur de Harry sur la langue de Danny. Le britannique, loin de rester tranquille pour savourer son plaisir, se mit à genoux et vint partager leur baiser, leurs trois bouches se trouvant tour à tour. Il s’empara de l’érection de Danny qui s’était réveillée depuis de longues minutes, puis la caressa rapidement tandis que Steve accélérait ses coups de reins dans son intimité. Au moment où un véritable tsunami de plaisir submergeait les veines de l’ancien Seal, il enfouit son visage dans le cou du blond et le mordit sans même y penser. Son amant gémit avec force et ils se tendirent presque simultanément, emportés sur les cimes d’un puissant orgasme. Les mains de Harry les caressaient tous les deux, semblant être partout à la fois.  
Lorsque le frisson de l’extase commença à retomber, Steve se retira doucement, puis ôta le préservatif et alla le jeter dans la poubelle de la salle de bains malgré ses jambes un peu tremblantes. Il attrapa une serviette qu’il humidifia puis revint dans la chambre et s’arrêta sur le seuil pour contempler le spectacle qui s’offrait à lui sur le lit. Danny était allongé sur le ventre, les bras sous la tête, tourné vers Harry, étendu sur le côté près de lui, une main dans le creux de ses reins. Une pointe de jalousie traversa Steve, mais elle s’éteignit bien vite lorsque le blond lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Ils se nettoyèrent sommairement, puis l’ancien Seal s’installa de l’autre côté du lit. Danny se tourna vers lui et ils échangèrent un long baiser.  
— Je n’aurais jamais cru que la soirée se déroulerait ainsi, souffla le blond, la voix un peu endormie.  
— Des regrets ? demanda Steve, légèrement inquiet.  
— Aucun. Et toi ?  
— Pareil.  
Appuyé sur un coude, sa main caressant toujours le dos de Danny, Harry leur sourit.  
— J’ignore ce qui va se passer pour vous deux maintenant, mais je serais ravi de venir pimenter votre vie sexuelle la prochaine fois que je viendrai à Hawaii.  
— Nous nous en souviendrons, sourit Steve, rassuré.  
Il glissa un bras sur les épaules de Danny qui grogna.  
— Dis-moi que tu ne m’as pas fait un suçon.  
Son amant ricana, très vite imité par Harry.  
— Désolé… souffla-t-il alors qu’il était au contraire très heureux de l’avoir marqué.  
— Tu me le paieras, Steven.  
— Je n’en doute pas.  
— Mais pas maintenant. Vous m’avez épuisé.  
Il se tourna sur le côté, vint se blottir contre le torse de Steve et ferma les yeux. Derrière lui, Harry se rapprocha, soudant son torse contre son dos. C’est ainsi que les trois hommes s’endormirent enlacés après avoir passé la plus inattendue des soirées.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Cela fait très très longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire un threesome sur ces trois-là, mais l'inspiration ne m'est venue qu'en voyant la saison 9 et en ayant enfin l'idée de départ pour cette fic.


End file.
